justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Supersock
|status = Alive |nationality = |species = Sock |gender = Male |location = |height = 200cm |weight = 140kg |hair_color = |eye_color = Yellow |title1 = }} is a primary character featured in the Tourney. Biography On January 2019, it was renovated by Supersock, his former group of allies and members of JackCO, from a storage and server building into a cleaner building with a wider variety of places and services, including the tourney on the roof. On March 31, 2019, Rukang formed a trio with Supersock and Wyatt, to fight off around 25 opponents and the Infinite Yowinghoh. Rukang was going to fight it for a second time, and Supersock and Wyatt for the first time. However, since the Infinite Yowinghoh was very, very late (they have been waiting 3 days for her to fight), most of the audience decided to leave from the first hour after the fight against the 25 opponents has finished. There's not really anything important that happened between the end of March and April 3. 3 days later, the Infinite Yowinghoh decided to fight them, and this time, she had the abilities to teleport and become invisible, so that Rukang's strategy became outdated. Each member of the trio decided to fight her, but failed to give her any damage, even when Rukang and Wyatt merged their special attacks to Supersock. However, Supersock's tried a new strategy, which is removing her Dodecahexa from her back, which also removed her extra limbs and powers, and were instead given to Supersock, temporarily turning her to Yowinghoh (without the Infinite on her name). Supersock tried combining all 12 powers from the Dodecahexa (with the Black and White Kings, Combine All 12 Powers, to Supersock, ACTIVATE! chant), then Supersock did all he can to defeat Yowinghoh using those powers. After the fight, the members of the trio (except Supersock, because he fainted) read from the Dodecahexa a warning sign (WARNING: Very dangerous item. Can kill anybody in any case or even destroy the entire universe if not used properly!), they thought that it can kill forever instead of defeat temporarily. However, Yowinghoh came back (un)surprisingly, and give them a reward, which are the same 12 weapons awarded after regularly defeating her in the Yowinghoh Boss Battle. She wanted to give them the Dodecahexa (in which she change the warning, because it was outdated. She changed it to: "WARNING: Very dangerous item. Can kill anybody in any case (except tourneys or gun game modes, which only defeat the opponents and not kill them) or even destroy the entire universe if not used properly!"), but since she needed it to protect the Fandom planet, she put it on her back, give the trio their rewards, revive Supersock and went back to her job, protecting the planet. On May 3rd, an event was organized, which was "Cyan the Wateranian VS. Finger Dude", then "Cyan the Wateranian & Finger Dude VS. Sombrerobot and Teddyroboter", then finally, "Cyan the Wateranian, Finger Dude, Sombrerobot & Teddyroboter VS. the Tourney Master Trio". On the first event, Cyan the Wateranian was going against Finger Dude and they were fighting each other with no weapons. It was a tie, afterall, because after all the punching and the kicking, both got knocked out at the same time. Next, they both took a break and were ready to fight Sombrerobot and Teddyroboter the next day. Both of these robots immigrated from an civilization in which the world was ending, just like Mashmell's world, in which he respawned back to the 88 Complex with a civilization guard and a best homie. Cyan and Finger Dude went against the two robots, and they stood no chance against them, because the robots won. However, they all decided to collaborate and go against the Tourney Master Trio the day after. They did so, and the trio won against them. In the Tourney, Agent Nuts fought Supersock on June 2, 2019. Despite the fact that he was throwing a lot of acorns to harm Supersock (normally, throwing acorns from him would harm the target), Supersock was too powerful for him, so he lost, and right after the match, he felt old and not capable enough to win in a challenge anymore. Illusional Guy and Flipped Mustache decided to challenge Supersock on a Tourney match on June 23, 2019, at 6:00pm. Flipped Mustache tried fighting Supersock, but he stood no chance against him. Supersock easily electrocuted him, sucked him and threw him out of the match, eliminating him. However, Illusional Guy was basically fighting Supersock by using his special ability to be more invisible from Supersock's perspective. Supersock kept fighting him, but he could barely hit him. However, something unusual happened: because he was invisible and could easily hover around anywhere, he could even hover out of the match. He accidentally did so, and he eliminated himself, making Supersock win. Though, on October 6, 2019, in the Tourney, the Dreadlocker decided to challenge the Tourney Master Trio, and surprisingly, the Wiki God won, using each God-tier weapon to defeat the three opponents. Description Appearance He appears to be a large, blue sock. He has two lighting bolt shaped eyes, a mouth and a bunch of yellow dots on him. He also has a yellow line on his bottom. Personality He seems to be a nice person. Though, sometimes, he feels like he is a god, especially at electrocution and draining. Abilities His main abilities are electrocution (from his eyes) and draining/storing (from his bottom). Quotes *"Socks on my brothers, got the socks on me" *"I'ma drain all these dudes." Trivia * He is the oldest member of the Tourney Master Trio. * He is possibly the son of Yowinghoh. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fandom Category:Tourney Category:Primary Characters